


Not Ashamed Of What I Am

by MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bikinis, Comfort, Drabble, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Frerard, Implied Sexual Content, Non-binary Gerard Way, One Shot, Other, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 13:25:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance/pseuds/MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance
Summary: Frank is ready to hit the beach, Gerard isn't so sure.





	Not Ashamed Of What I Am

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BasementVampire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/gifts).



> Hi sweeties,
> 
> So this one has been kicking around my drafts for a while, since I was struck with the idea of nb Gee and their bikini and some Twitter people thought it'd be a cute fic. I started it and then it just become another of my growing incomplete ideas.
> 
> But recently I was inspired to finish it.
> 
> Short disclaimer: I am not non-binary so this fic is in no way based on personal experience. I can't imagine how hard life can be for anyone struggling with their identity in any way - y'all brave as hell for living every day and you are all so, so valid <3

Frank stepped into the room, towel slung low on his hips and hair still damp from the shower, to a miserable looking Gerard sat on the bed.

"What's wrong, baby?" Frank asked, nothing but concern in his voice.

"I just..." Gerard shuffled a little, dropping their gaze to their bare knees, "I just don't feel very male today."

"That's okay." Frank sat next to his partner and wrapped an arm around their shoulders. "You brought your bikini, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then the beach is calling. And I need someone to lotion my back." Frank squeezed Gerard's shoulder and gave them a sly grin.

"I... Frank, I can't," Gerard breathed, a wetness rimming their eyes.

"Baby..." Frank caught the tear with a fingertip as it escaped Gerard's eye, "of course you can, you can do anything."

"This though?" Gerard picked up the abandoned scrap of material from by their leg, holding up one black string for Frank to see.

"Yep," Frank said quickly as he snagged the bikini top from Gerard's fingers. "You need a hand putting it on?"

"Frank. Be fucking reasonable," Gerard snapped, swiping a hand over their face to wipe away the tears. "I can't wear that. Not in public."

"Do you remember why you chose this?" Frank asked as he scooped up the matching bikini bottoms from the floor, inside out he noted and since Gerard was naked Frank guessed they had tried it on while he'd been showering.

"No," Gerard lied, folding their arms across their chest.

"Liar. You know as well as I do that you picked this bikini because of how it hugs your hips and clings to your chest just right." Frank knew he was right; he could remember the exact look of unbridled joy Gerard wore when they put the bikini on for the first time, how they turned to see themself from every angle in their bedroom mirror.

"Maybe..." Gerard conceded, the anger leeching away as the sadness returned.

"Definitely." Frank dropped a light kiss on Gerard's shoulder. "So what's bothering you?"

"I look a fucking mess in it, Frank," Gerard whispered, one hand reaching out tentatively but not touching the black material still in Frank's grasp. "It's not the same as a skirt when we go to the mall or some panties under my jeans. I can fool people then, they can think I'm female and I'll let them believe that. But this..." Gerard jabbed the bikini top with one finger so it swung between them "there's no hiding in this, no pretending anything."

"Why would you need to pretend anything?" Frank asked sadly.

"Frank," Gerard paused to sigh then looked away to their bare feet. "You don't wanna be seen with me in a bikini this skimpy, no tits and obvious cock."

"Who said your cock's that big it'd be obvious?" Frank replied, earning himself a half laugh and weak punch in the arm from Gerard. "My cock is the one that'd be obvious if you wear this."

"Shut up," Gerard said shyly, their cheekbones colouring at Frank's words.

"Come on, baby, you know you wanna make your boyfriend feel like an awkward teenager with a permanent boner."

"You're an idiot," Gerard said fondly.

"Yeah, but you're stuck with me." Frank brushed Gerard's hair out of the way so he could loop the strings around their neck and tie the halterneck bikini top. Gerard didn't answer, just smiled a little as they shuffled the triangles of material to cover their nipples.

"Thank you," Gerard whispered as Frank tied the second set of strings in the middle of Gerard's back then placed a kiss there too.

Frank moved to the floor, leaving his towel on the bed, to hook the material around Gerard's ankles then slip it up their legs. Gerard lifted their hips without being asked so Frank could slide the last part of the bikini into place.

"See? This is already an issue," Frank gestured to his half hard dick as he spoke and Gerard hid their face behind their hands, giggling behind their fingers.

"You pervert," Gerard muttered but there was no venom in their tone.

"It's completely your fault for looking so fucking good." Frank buried his face between Gerard's milky thighs and caught the sensitive skin between his teeth, nipping lightly.

"Hey!" Gerard swatted at Frank's head then caught a handful of his hair. "I can't go out with teethmarks all over my legs. Quit it, you're supposed to be a vegetarian. Fucking carnivore."

"I think it's technically a cannibal," Frank protested but let Gerard pull his head up.

"Either way, control yourself, you animal." Gerard's mouth pulled into their usual crooked smile, just a little less brighter than normal.

"I'll try." Frank pushed up to bring their lips together in a soft, reassuring kiss. "I love you, Gee. You." Frank poked Gerard in their chest with one finger. "Not who you think you should be but who you are. You never need to be anyone but yourself, baby. Always be 100% unashamedly, unabashedly and completely you. Fuck everyone else, nobody counts except me and you."

"You're fucking amazing, Frank Iero." Gerard pulled their faces together again, poking at Frank's lips with their tongue until he opened up for Gerard to lick into his mouth.

"Now your cock is obvious," Frank said breathlessly when Gerard finally pulled away.

"I'm sure you can take care of it for me before we hit the beach," Gerard answered before dropping back spread-eagle on the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> For BasementVampire, to remind them that they never have to be anyone except themself <3


End file.
